


Bruce Just Needs To Catch A Break

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, And everyone else tbh, Bruce will never live this down, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interrupting Damian, M/M, SuperBat, The boys are serious cockblockers, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bruce is working himself too hard and Clark looks for ways to fix that. Too bad the batboys seem to be superb cockblockers.





	Bruce Just Needs To Catch A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been written before, but I felt like writing my version. Rated for language and mentions of sex.

Bruce stared at his computer screen with a fierce intensity. He was engrossed in his work, focused completely on his latest case. He heard Clark come in, still donning the cape, but ignored the kryptonian.

"Bruce." Clark said, striding across the room. His tone was warm, a greeting.

Bruce grunted in reply, not looking up.

Clark stood behind Bruce with his arms folded. _**"Bruce."**_ He said more forcefully, knowing that he had to address his boyfriend with that tone when he was in detective mode. "How long have you been staring at that screen?" He demanded.

Bruce flicked his eyes up to the clock. "Three hours and forty seven minutes." He said shortly.

Clark held back an exasperated sighed. "Bruce. You need a break. It's late. Come to bed." He coaxed the Dark Knight.

Bruce snorted. "No point. I'm patrolling tonight." He said flatly, still not looking away from the blinking cursor.

Clark growled in frustration. "Dick is in town. You know he and Damian will take patrol tonight if you ask." He said, trying to find reasons to get Bruce to go to bed so he would get some well needed sleep.

Bruce grunted. "Damian's grounded. He's not allowed to patrol." 

Clark found it almost ironic that not being able to patrol was a punishment to Damian, but he didn't comment on it. "Why?" He asked curiously.

Bruce sighed. "He blew up part of his science classroom." He said flatly.

Clark raised his eyebrows. "On purpose?"

Bruce snorted. "Damian never blows things up on accident." He said, sounding exasperated. Clark didn't doubt the statement.

"Well Dick could take Tim." He pointed out.

"Tim is working on an essay tonight and doesn't have the time." He retorted.

"Then Jason." Clark said, beginning to feel frustrated.

 Bruce sighed and finally looked up from his damned computer screen. "Is there a reason you seem so desperate to keep me away from patrol?" Bruce demanded, looking at Clark.

Clark matched Bruce's stare. "You are a human being. You need sleep." Clark said, heat in his voice.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "I've gone longer without it. I do not." He growled.

"If you don't come to bed I swear to Rao you and I aren't having sex for **_at least_** a month." Clark warned dangerously. If there was one thing Bruce loved, it was sex. Clark wasn't even human and even he had trouble keeping up with the man's libido sometimes.

Bruce laughed. "You couldn't do that." He pointed out. Bruce wasn't the only sex fanatic in the relationship.

Clark narrowed his eyes and threw back his shoulders. "Try me."

Bruce smirked, took off his shirt, and went back to the computer. Bruce very well knew he was teasing the Man Of Steel, that was his motive for taking off his shirt. To prove to Clark that he couldn't resist Bruce's body.

Clark clenched his fist and focused on **_not_** getting hard. ** _"Bruce Wayne."_** He growled, his voice more deep with lust than anger.

"Yes?" Bruce asked innocently, as he continued to work.

Clark decided if he couldn't get Bruce away from his work one way, it was time to change tactics. He spun Bruce's chair around and slammed their lips together. Bruce responded by tangling his hands in Clark's hair and tugging his alien closer. The two were about to get more intimate, when a familiar voice rang across the Batcave.

"Father! I demand you make Todd stop-" Damian's voice died out when he saw Bruce and Clark kissing. The two adult heroes froze. "Father! What- what is the meaning of this?" Damian sputtered, his eyes wide with shock. "Are you in a relationship with... with that kryptonian?!" He demanded. 

Bruce closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. "My relationships are of none of your concern, Damian." He ground out.

"But **_him?_** I have nothing against homosexuality, but _an alien?_ " Damian sounded personally offended. "And **_that_** alien of all of them! Father he's practically your complete opposite! How could you possibly handle dating **_him?_** " Damian went on.

"Damian." Bruce said in a warning tone. 

With that, a second set of footsteps came cascading down into the Batcave. Jason emerged.

"Whatever Damian said I did I didn't-" He paused when he took in the scene. A shirtless Bruce, a flustered Clark standing a bit close to the shirtless Bruce, and a very shellshocked Damian. Jason was able to put two and two together. He burst out laughing. "Damn, Bruce! You're hitting that? _**Smooth.**_ " He said, and laughed harder.

Tim stumbled into the Batcave next, looking tired. "What's all the commotion?" He asked, looking mildly concerned.

Jason smirked. "Bruce is getting it on with Superman and Damian got a front row view of the action."

"I wish I hadn't! That was a scene I did **_not_** need to witness. My own father, copulating with a ** _Boy Scout!_** He exclaimed.

Clark widened his eyes. "It wasn't- Damian didn't see anything too-" Bruce cut him off. "We were just kissing. Don't be melodramatic, Damian." He said flatly.

Tim sighed. "I'm not seeing the big deal here."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. **_"You knew?"_**

Tim shrugged. "I thought it was obvious. Bruce bringing women in less and less often, working with Superman more and more often, Clark making more and more unexpected visits for work, seemed obvious to me." He explained.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever smartass." He thought for a moment then snorted. "Doesn't that hurt? You know, sex with the Man Of Steel. Seems like no matter who's doing who, being with someone who is strong enough to bend steel seems unappealing to me." Jason commented.

Bruce rubbed his temples with one hand and let out an exasperated sigh while Clark's face turned as red as his cape.

"Hey, where is everyone?" A voice shouted as another set of footsteps entered the cave. Bruce swore under his breath as Dick joined the rest of the family in this awkward meeting.

Dick took in the scene. "I'm almost afraid to ask what I just walked in on." He said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Bruce and Clark were getting it on and Damian accidentally walked in, then Jason walked in, then I did, and now you." Tim filled Dick in, still sounding tired.

Dick's eyebrows shot up and he roared with laughter. "Bruce? You and Clark? Damn, didn't see that one coming.: He managed between his fits of laughter.

"Will you all leave?" Bruce asked, his voice clearly irritated.

Tim rubbed his eyes. "I certainly. Kept it down next time you walk in on something, Damian." Tim muttered and left.

Damian sputtered with indignation. "Imbeciles! The whole lot of you! Even you Father! I live with imbeciles!" Damian snapped and stormed off, muttering to himself about Bruce and Clark.

Bruce sighed. "Will you two take patrol?" He said before Dick and Jason had the chance to make their exits, not wanting to patrol tonight anymore for some strange reason.

Dick nodded. "No problem."

Jason shrugged. "Fine. But you owe me." The two left to suit up.

Bruce closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. "Thank god that's over." He muttered.

Clark sighed, but smiled. "They were going to find out sooner or later." He pointed out. "This really isn't the worst way it could've gone down."

Bruce glared at his boyfriend. "I got cockblocked by my own sons. It could've gone much better as well." His voice was flat.

Clark shrugged and grinned. "You going to bed now?" He asked hopefully.

Bruce glared at him, but there was no heat behind it. "Fine. But you better join me." He said, his tone darkening seductively.

Clark's eyes lit up with a familiar gleam. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Batman."


End file.
